My Twilight Saga Spin Off
by EmmaRozanski92
Summary: Five years since Breaking Dawn. All the Cullens are living happily in England with two new additions to the family. Lewis, Carlisle and Esme's adopted son and his girlfriend Lara. A deal with the Volturi turns sour and Lara is in for a terrible time.


It's been five years since the trouble with the Volturi, the Cullens moved to England two

years ago to a county called Yorkshire. Shortly after they moved to England they found a nineteen year old named Lewis... well Lewis was an orphan who was living rough on the streets of England. Esme wanted to adopt him as her son, so after alot of debating carlisle agreed to change him. Lewis adapted well to the change, like Bella he had some control over his hunger, he did kill a human when he was a new born. He's never killed a human since though.

"Lara, what do you want for breakfast?" Esme shouts cheerfully from the large kitchen into the even larger living room.

"Can I have some bacon?" Lara asks, but she doesn't shout because Esme can hear

her loud and clear anyway.

"Of course you can." Esme shouts back. Lara flicks on the giant flat screen tv and settles down in the chair next to Bella, Renesmee and Jacob who are actually together romantically now. She stairs at them confused about the whole imprinting thing even though it's been explained to her three times. Bella catches her looking, she chuckles at Lara.

"Trust me... you'll get used to it." Bella grins and then flickers out of the chair in the blink of an eye. The speedy breeze hits Lara in the face and her long black hair flys up. Lara looks out of the living room window on to the snow covered football pitch sized garden and see's Rosalies car slowly pulling up the drive. Edward steps out the car door and puts his arm around Bella, lovingly. Lara watches the loving stares of Edward and Bella and Emmett and Rosalie and suddenly she aches to be held by Lewis.

Her eyes wonder around the room, they settle on Jacob and Nessie, who are looking at each other like the vampires, Nessie running her fingers through Jacob's short black hair. Lara sighs loudly delibratley interupting Jacob and Renesmee.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asks thoughfully.

"Do you know where Lewis is?" Lara asks, she turns the tv off.

"I haven't smelt him since last night." Jacob tells Lara, Nessie narrows her eyes annoyed at him.

"I'm only joking, but no I haven't seen him since last night? What happened between you two?" Jacob asks. Lara shugs her shoulders, unwilling to talk about it. She gets up just as Esme is walking in with a plate with a sandwich on it.

"Here's your bacon buttie." Esme tries to say in a english accent hoping that she's

amused Lara. Lara just half smiles, takes the sandwich and walks into the hallway. She tries to listen to the very low whispers of Edward and Bella, Lara knows they are talking about her and Lewis, no doubt.

Lara makes her way up stairs to her bedroom. She shuts the door with her bum and walks out onto the balcony, slippery with snow, she props herself up against the railing so she won't fall and then takes a bite of the bacon sandwich. Lara thinks of all sorts of things, when she's out on the balcony, but she's carefull because she know's Edward will be listening to her thoughts.

Lara listens to the silence of the woods and the chatter downstairs in the living room. She takes alook to her left at the endless amount of trees, when she looks back Rosalie is silently at her side, looking even more angelic in the snow covered world.

"Lewis is probably just out hunting... don't worry about it, every couple has

arguments." Rosalie smiles kindly at Lara.

"What hunting all night? Come on Ros' I'm not an idiot." Lara rolls her eyes. Rosalie

shuffles about on the balcony, looking at her drenched suede boots.

"I don't know what his problem is. He was fine till last night, and he just completely changed like he doesn't want to know me anymore. I don't know what I've done." A tear

rolls down Lara's red cheek, Rosalie wipes it away and then hugs her.

"You haven't done anything. Of course he still wants you. He'd be stupid not to." Rosalie squeezes Lara a little too tight, she let's go.

"Oh, you ok?" Rosalie ask's worried.

"Yeah, just cracked my back abit." Lara smiles and then makes her way back inside.

Rosalie walking silently at her side.

"What's going on with them?" Jasper asks Edward. He shakes his head.

"I'm not sure, both of them are hiding their thoughts pretty well." Edward looks at Jasper and smiles.

"Why don't you make her feel better?" Edward asks Jasper.

"I tried, and it worked for about 3 minutes." Jasper mumbles.

"Have you seen what's happened with him Alice?" Jaspers asks. She shakes her head in answer. Carlisle is sat at the big glass dining table, with lots of old, thick, leather bound books, some open and some closed and piled on top of each other. He turns the page and it takes him a second to read that page then the next and in five minutes he's finsihed with the biggest book on the table.

"What do you think, Carlisle?" Esme asks from the window seat. Carlisle looks up from the new book.

"Perhaps he's worried about the change. Edward, you where. Maybe he's realised that she'd be better off staying human." Carlisle flicks though the next couple of chapters in no time.

"But I wasn't better off being human." Bella pulls her self up from Edwards lap. "And I

actually have parents that care about me." Edward ponders Bella's opinion for a moment.

"That's true. Lara's Dad isn't capable of caring for her." Edward looks at Carlisle who is half way through the book already.

"Yes Bella, Carlisle is right, it's Lewis's choice." Carlisle looks up from his book and

frowns at Edward.

"Sorry." Edward apologises for reading Carlisles thoughts. Renesmee laughs at her Dad and so do Jacob and Esme.

"Rosalie won't be happy." Emmett casually throws a baseball up in the air and catches it.

"I won't be happy. She's like my daughter. I'll break Lewis's neck if he breaks her heart." Rosalie walks into the room and catches the baseball and throws it into the corner of the room. Emmett looks scared at her.

"He'll be fine Rosalie and so will Lara." Bella tells her.

"She better be, for his sake." Rosalie says with a bitter tone.

"Do you want her to be safe? Do you want her to be happy?" A raspy voice ask's Lewis. His Amber eyes widen with aggrivation.

"Of course I do, but you said she'd be safe aslong as I make her a new born." Lewis's frown tightens "Why do you want her to remain human?" Lewis asks, the raspy voice

answers.

"We have our reasons. Now child, we give you are word that she will be left unharmed and that you and the rest of your covern will not be troubled in the future. We must warn you however. If you do change her then we will have to kill her, you and whoever else involves theirsleves." The owner of the voice raises his black cloaked head, and his two brothers do the same. Aro, Caius and Marcus with the bored expression that seemed to of settled on his transparent paper like skin and never left.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Lewis asks Aro.

"We always keep our word child." Aro smiles, Lewis can't decide wether it's genuine or not.

"Fine, but if you harm her. I'll kill you!" Lewis say's reluctantly. Aro's smile widens abit

more.

"I'm sure you would child, but I assure you no harm will come to dear Lara." Aro, Marcus, Caius and their bodygaurds turn into the woods and are gone in afew seconds, out of sight, but not out of ear shot. He stay's grounded untill he can't hear them anymore and then jogs back in the direction of the house.

He burst's through the front door, but at normal human speed. Lara clatters along the wooden floorboards in her bedroom, out to the stairs. Lewis looks up at Lara then at the living room door. Complete silence in the house, except for Lara, Jacob's and

Renesmee's hearts beating.

"Where have you been?" Lara looks down at Lewis, her eyes full of sorrow.

"Can you come with me? I need to talk to you..." Lewis nods towards the closed living

room door. "...In private." Lewis grabs Lara's long white fur coat that Alice makes her

wear, Lara makes her way down the stairs and towards Lewis who slips the coat over

her shoulders.

"What's wrong with you? Why were you so nasty to me last night?" Lara asks. Lewis

looks at Lara's big green eyes and shakes his head.

"Come on." Lewis sprints with her into the forest, her hair dragging on twigs that are

opening up small cuts on her face and hands. She squeezes her eyes shut. They run for a minute maybe but they are already miles away from the house. Lewis stops so

suddenly that Lara is forced forward, she tumbles to the floor.

"Ow, Why are you doing this?" She burst out crying. Lewis keeps his face emotionless.

"I don't want you anymore. Now get out of my sight before I kill you." Lewis painfully

says. Lara puts her hand to her mouth.

"W-what?" She sniffles and wipes the tears from her face.

"Leave now!" Lewis shouts at her, she flinches, and crawls back.

"Please Lewis. You can't do this to me?"

"Your pathetic... just leave now!" He shouts at her again and then turns and flickers off in a blur.

"Lewis!" Lara shouts at the top of her face. She wipes away the fresh tears and pulls herself up off the cold, white floor.

"Lewis!" She shouts again. No reply.

"How could you?" she mutters to herself. She tries to run in the opposite direction, but as she puts her left foot down, she buckles and falls to her knees. She pulls her self up again and limps along the uneven forest floor.

She hops and pulls her way up a bank and ends up on the edge of a busy road with cars travelling at 50mph. She waits, patiently for the cars to slow but none do. She steps out to try a stop a blue, SUV but it's too late. The truck hits her just as it brakes and one of the tires rolls over her back. She passes out from the terrible pain.


End file.
